Wingzfan99
About Me Wingzfan99 is a Site Administrator on YSFHQ, and previously served as a Global Moderator and Civilian Section Administrator. He was also a moderator on YSPilots.com for the YSATC and Civilian forums for a short period of time prior to the founding of YSFHQ. Wingz, as he is sometimes called, also is the operator and founder of YSUpload, a filehost specifically designed for YSFlight Modders to use for distributing their creations. 'My YSFlight History' Wingzfan99 joined YSPilots in 2006 after being introduced to the game by a friend via the RPFS server. His first contacts in the game were Vapor and Darthmiina , and they introduced him to the world of YS combat and to YSP. Wingz soon after started the North American Flight Command (NAFC) , a combat squadron that at its peak consisted of 4 divisions of at least 4 pilots each. While running NAFC, Wingz started YSATC (as a division of NAFC) to provide ATC services to members of the squadron. After participating in the YSPRC Talks of 2006 , Wingz broke YSATC off from NAFC and made it into a quasi-governmental system for regulating Virtual Airlines , Combat Squadrons, Air Traffic Controllers, Special Events, and Servers. He served as the self-appointed Operational Command Director for one year, then was elected to the position and filled it until 2011. While serving as the head of YSATC, Wingzfan99 was also temporarily considered the CEO of YGL Corporation, which was taken over by YSATC and operated as a subsidiary of it for approximately 2 years. Also during his tenure as Operational Command Director, Wingzfan99 received criticism for taking extreme measures against certain groups of users and virtual airlines. The most notable of these is the Saloha Airlines Investigation of 2008 , in which Wingzfan99 and YSATC voted to strip Saloha Airlines and all of its members of their membership in the organization for perceived violations of minimum membership and activity requirements. After NAFC and YSATC became defunct, Wingzfan99 moved to YSFHQ and became a moderator in the Civilian Section. He was later promoted to Section Administrator, and then to Head Administrator. During his time on YSFHQ, Wingz attempted to restart NAFC and to form a new Virtual Airline, Red Hawk Airways, but neither attempt proved successful. In late 2012 and early 2013, Wingz received permission from Turbofan to restart YGL Corporation. The airline is currently active. While Wingzfan99 was never considered to be an elite combat pilot, he was involved in some YS combat events while on YSPilots, and many members of NAFC were considered to be better than average fighters. Wingzfan99 is also the founder and Chief Administrator of YSUpload.com , a free file-hosting site for YSFlight addons. 'My Affiliations' YSFHQ Civilian Moderator, Feb. 2011-March 2012 YSFHQ Civilian Sectional Administrator, March 2012-December 2012 YSFHQ Head Administrator, January 2012 - Current Founder, Red Hawk Airways (defunct) Founder, North American Flight Command (defunct) CEO of YGL Corporation (two terms, once while YGL was owned by YSATC, and once on YSFHQ) Operational Command Director of YSATC, 2006-2011 (one 5-year term) Member, YSPRC My YSFlight Gallery Category:Players